1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices, and in particular, to a portable power supply that is made of a high-strength light alloy material, and which is sized and configured to be retained in a loose-leaf notebook or folder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In work and daily life, many people (such as students and business people) need to use mobile electronic devices, and also need to carry a mobile power supply. The mobile power supply is usually a portable charger where the features of power supply and charging are integrated, and it is capable of charging anytime and anywhere, and offers standby charging of digital devices such as a mobile phone. Normally, a lithium cell core or similar dry cell is used as an electrical storage unit. It is normally loaded with multiple power supply adaptors, is usually characterized by being of large capacity, multipurpose, small volume, long service life and being safe and reliable, and it is a functional product which is capable of providing power supply anytime and anywhere, or in standby charging of multiple digital products such as a mobile phone, MP3 players, MP4 players, mobile phones, PDAs, pocket computers, handheld video game consoles and notebook computers.
Most conventional low-power solutions are normally provided in a column shape or box shape. A column-shaped battery is normally one that uses a number of lithium ion batteries as the power supply. A box-shape battery is normally one that uses one or two polymer lithium cells as the power supply. A USB interface is used for charging and discharging. Some are loaded with a power supply switch and a battery indicator. These batteries enjoy some advantages, such as that they are simple, small in volume, easy to carry, and can meet the requirement of regular devices for electrical power. However, they also suffer from a number of disadvantages in that they are normally thick, which is not good for portability as a whole, and their capacity and output power are relatively low, as the capacity is usually only 2000 mAH, while the output power is usually no greater than 5 V, 1 A.
A high-power solution is normally provided as a relatively large rectangular box in shape. It normally uses a number of polymer lithium cells or a number of lithium ion batteries in parallel or series connection as the power supply. A designated high-power power supply is used as the power supply for charging. It is loaded with a power supply output switch and battery indicator. Most of them can support a number of regular USB power supply outputs at the same time. Some can support the power supply for notebook computers. One advantage of such high power solutions is that they have a high output power, which can basically provide the power supply for all common mobile devices. With a high capacity, the device can meet the long-term application of an external device. A designated high-power power supply can be used as the power supply for charging, to ensure that the charging time is in an even more acceptable range. The disadvantages of such high power solutions are that they are heavier, bigger and thicker, so they are not convenient to carry.
In summary, existing power supplies have a number of deficiencies. They do not have a good portable design, and usually need to have various special containers or carrying tools, in light of various requirements of the shape and size of the product.
In addition to power supplies, most people also tend to carry loose-leaf notebooks. Therefore, many users simultaneously carry a loose-leaf notebook and a separate electronic device such as a mobile power supply, which can be very inconvenient. In this regard, existing notebooks, folders, and brochures mostly consist of only a front cover and back cover, with loose-leaf paper loaded in between the covers. With the development of society, people always need a large number of data in work and study, and to meet their needs, people have to carry heavy briefcases, backpacks or schoolbags, which can be very inconvenient.
In light of the above, there is always a need to lighten the load being carried by people in today's technology and information-laden world, and a need for an improved power supply that can be carried around conveniently by students and business professionals alike.